Dai Shogun Vs Bakunetsumaru?
by LadyJet2
Summary: Summery: Post Season Two Bakunetsumaru gets into a rather heated discussion with the Dai Shogun of Perfect Virtue, after everyone else figures out who the mysterious mech is.


Title: SD Gundam Force – Dai Shogun Vs. Bakunetsumaru?

Author: LJ

Summery: (Post Season Two) Bakunetsumaru gets into a rather heated discussion with the Dai Shogun of Perfect Virtue, after everyone else figures out who the mysterious mech is.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Bakunetsumaru/Zero

Author's Note: I can see this happening, I really can. (snicker) X3 Chaos ensues while I am on SD Gundam Force Kicks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All is owned by BANDAI!

"Wait! How did you!" Bakunetsumaru stared at the gate and then turned back to the golden and white armored mech. Dai Shogun simply smiled, as much as one could see with his extra mask on and waved his fan innocently.

"If you cannot figure such simple things out NOW, Bakunetsumaru, then perhaps I should finally reveal myself to you." Baku stared as the extra mask was removed, although the mustache stayed. Baku still blinked curiously, still unable to place, or figure out, who this mech was, other than the legendary Dai Shogun of Perfect Virtue. The Dai Shogun blinked and felt a sweat drop roll down his forehead.

"I'm afraid, Dai Shogun, that Bakunetsumaru still has the wisdom of a five year old..." Zero said trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "So on his behalf, I apologize." The red and white musha looked at the Lacroan knight and glared.

"You know who he is?! So tell me! Don't leave me in the dark!" Zero simply smirked and looked at his forearm armor as if nothing had happened. "YOU EVIL BRAT! If you don't tell me you're sleeping on the couch!" Zero gave his boyfriend a look and huffed.

"You wouldn't do it anyway..." The Dai Shogun glared and twitched taking off his helmet and gripped his fan tightly.

"Ah-hem!" he cleared his throat. Bakunetsumaru glanced over and glared.

"Not now Genki! Can't you see I'm..." Zero smirked as Bakunetsumaru froze his eyes growing three times as large as normal and stared at the white and gold armored form, with the very familiar head design.

"One and one makes what, Baku?" Genkimaru the Dai Shogun of Perfect Virtue of Ark leaned over the edge of the Ship of the Golden Crest and smirked widely.

"Two..." Baku whined. "What the heck is going on! You all knew didn't you!" he glared back at the other Gundam Force members. Shute simply smirked, Zero rolled his eyes, Princess gave him a look that questioned his intelligence and Captain Gundam nodded with a smile.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Bakunetsumaru, Samurai of Ark," the elder Genkimaru said shaking his head. Baku glared at him and pointed his finger.

"Stop talking like that! If you're really Genkimaru then you would say things like Baka-netsumaru or be an utter brat!" Genkimaru huffed and jumped over the edge of the ship and crossed his arms over his chest.

"After all the good things I did for you! I re-forged your sword, saved your life, brought your best friend back to Ark to be reincarnated AND saved your collective bums from being sucked into the rifts in the Minov Sea!"

"You didn't do that! Genki...I mean...GAH! I'm getting a headache!" Bakunetsumaru held his head and whimpered. As the two began to argue, they failed to notice the second teleporter square appearing behind them.

"Uh...Baku..." Shute said seeing a familiar and small form jump out of it rubbing his dark brown eyes. The Dai Shogun and Bakunetsumaru ignored the boy and continued their argument.

"Well it serves you right then! Just because I was an annoying brat when I was younger doesn't mean that I am like that now. I've grown up, Bakunetsumaru, as have you! You cannot judge one by their past actions, especially when they were children!"

"Hi Baka..." a sleepy Genkimaru said walking over. "Hi strange dude..." the two blinked and waved.

"Hello Genkimaru..." they said in unison. The two squeaked in surprise, Bakunetsumaru staring between the Dai Shogun and the small Mini-terror. Dai Shogun Genki quickly scrambled back to his helmet and put it on, hiding his obvious styled head.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?! Do you realize what could happen?!" the Dai Shogun hissed at Baku. Bakunetsumaru glared back and lowered his voice.

"How was I supposed to know?! You, I mean he's suppose to be back in Ark training with Cobramaru and keeping those three Dark Axis guys from causing havoc!" he hissed back. Captain blinked and looked between the two, his head starting to hurt.

"This should cause a mass amount of Paradox, shouldn't it?" he asked out loud. Dai Shogun sighed and shook his head before whispering.

"Not as long as he doesn't know that I'm me, I mean him...I mean...GAH my head huuurts!" the older Genkimaru whined holding his head. The shorter Genki blinked and looked around.

"Y'know I can still hear you," he said with a sleepy voice.

"No you can't!" older Genki said finally getting his helmet to sit right on his head. The mini-terror blinked and squinted his eyes moving closer to look at the taller Gundam.

"You look familiar..." he said. The Dai Shogun swallowed and felt himself begin to sweat nervously. He averted his eyes and coughed.

"No I don't..." he muttered trying not to shake from nervousness. After all it was his job to make sure that he didn't interfere with time unless he was needed. Like when the Dark Axis were going to kill Bakunetsumaru in the duel with Asuramaru.

"Yeah you do..." Baku began to panic and grabbed the young boy.

"He's um...You're uncle!" he blabbed pushing away the child Gundam. Both Genkis simply stared at the red and white musha their eyes filled with shock and doubt. Zero face faulted and muttered something unflattering about his boyfriend, earning him a smack form the Princess.

"No he's not!"

"No I'm not!" the two Genkimarus cried at the same time.

"If anything, he's some guy from the future. After all, I'M suppose to become the Dai Shogun." The shorter Genkimaru said looking only at Bakunetsumaru. Genki sighed and remembered this conversation. He cursed his horrible memory.

"I must go, you should be on your way also, Gundam Force..." The Dai Shogun got into his ship and was about to leave through his more theatrical way, via screen doors.

"Be careful!" Bakunetsumaru cried after the Dai Shogun, after all, he did have a soft spot in his heart for Genkimaru, no matter what age. The Dai Shogun waved and opened the screen doors before him, but not before he heard.

"I'm right aren't I? That's me. What a Lame-oh..." The Dai Shogun face faulted as he left the time frame and grumbled.

"God I was such a brat..." he muttered as the doors closed with a theatrical clatter.


End file.
